Before It's Too Late
by JamieTyler
Summary: When his father and brother's go on a cattle drive, an unhappy little Joe is left with a friend. But there's an epidemic spreading through Virginia City and little Joe is one of its victims. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Part One

"Now Joseph, I want you to be on your best behavior for Mr. Walter while we're on the cattle drive. And no more of this sulking, we're not going to be gone for more then two weeks. And we certainly won't miss the Halloween party the church has planed," Ben Cartwright told his grumpy son, who sat crossed armed on his bed.

It was the night before the Ponderosa's big cattle drive to Sacramento, and Little Joe was, as always, not enjoying the idea of being left behind. The twelve year old had always hated being left on the ranch while his older brothers and father went off, but this time it was especially hard. The mines in Virginia City had hit gold and all the able body men seemed to have gone off in search of fortune. Thus, every hand was needed and no one was to be spared at the ranch. Even Hopsing, who normally watched Joe while his family was away, was needed. There was no trail cook to be found, they were all at the mines, and so the cook had offered his services. Joe was to be spending the next week or so at a neighbor's ranch.

Walter was a kind hearted elderly man who had struck gold as a prospector and had done very well in stocks with other mines. He was a widower with four grown children, all of whom had left home in search of their own life. Thus, the elderly man lived alone on a small ranch where he helped to rescue and rehabilitate horses.

The Cartwright boys had all taken to the charming man (and his family) from almost the first moment he bought the neighboring land. Walter had also been taken with the Cartwrights, and regarded the boys as his adoptive grandchildren. Joe and he were especially close since the man had been there from the time Joe was a toddler and also because the two shared an unmatched love for horses.

So it was confusing to Ben why Joe was having such a problem with staying at Walter's. "Joseph did you hear me?" Ben asked, with that fatherly tone that left no room for a young boy's outburst.

"Yes sir," Joe said with strained control, his temper, as it always did when he was feeling hurt or scared, was rising fast. It was now taking a visible effort to control it and this didn't escape Ben's notice.

"Joe, I know that this isn't how things are usually done, but there isn't any other choice. We just had some bad luck hiring this time around and there's nobody able to stay here. You know that I would let you stay here if it was safe," Ben pleaded. But it had little affect on the twelve year old who just simply shrugged and said,

"Yes sir."

He knew he had to be good, he knew he had to behave, and he knew tat he couldn't stay on the Ponderosa alone. Joe didn't really care anymore for the reasons. His Pa was leaving and he didn't want him to go. His brothers were leaving and he didn't want them to go. Hopsing was even leaving and he didn't want him to go. His family was going and he was being taken off the Ponderosa, even if only for a week or two, and it did not sit well with him.

Joe suddenly felt tired, as his stomach started to churn, and to top it all off he could feel hot tears burning behind his eyes. He flopped down on his bed and turned his back to his father before Ben could see. "Good night Pa," he said chocking slightly.

"Joe…" Ben started, taking a step towards his son but stopped when he saw Joe tense. Not really knowing what to say anyways, Ben just shock his head and said, "Good night son." He sighed as he shut the door, his hart breaking at the apparent rejection from his son.

As soon as he was sure he was alone, Joe buried his face into his pillow and began to cry.

* * *

"No yelling, no tantrums, and no slamming doors…must have gone well," Adam said with a smirk from his favorite chair as he sat reading.

"Maybe Joe's sick," Hoss suggested, his lips twitching upward as he studied the checker board in front of him.

"No Hoss, Joe isn't sick," came Ben's tired voice causing the two older boys to jump. "He's just hurt, and angry." Ben let out a sigh as he slumped down into his favorite red leather chair and started to rub his temples. It was clear to the boys that their father was under a lot if stress and Joe wasn't making it any easier.

"Pa, Joe's going to be fine. He's just throwing another tantrum," Adam said, "He'll get over it. He always does."

Ben's only reply was a grunt.

"Yeah Pa, for all his fits Joe understands. He knows this is important, he jist upset 'cause he can't come along," Hoss chimed in.

Ben sighed again and gave his two boys a wry smile. "I know," he said, but he didn't sound any less upset. "Why don't you boys call it a night?" he suggested, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow and a long two week. Might be the last time in a while you guys get a good night's sleep in a soft bed."

Adam could feel his own temper heating up; he wanted to say something to his father to help ease the worry that his younger brother had caused. He also wanted to shake some sense into Joe and make him see what his little tantrums were doing. It had been a stressful time for the ranch and Joe just was not helping. With a sigh Adam made one last attempt to cheer his father, "Joe is always this way before each drive. He'll get over it Pa and by the time we're back it'll all be forgotten."

"I know Adam," Ben said smiling at his eldest, but Adam could tell he failed.

With a shake of his head and another sigh Adam headed for the stairs, and before he disappeared called, "Good night Pa. Hoss."

"Good night son," Ben answered.

"'Night Adam," was Hoss' reply.

The big man stood and stretched as Adam disappeared up the stairs, but made no move to follow. Instead he studied his Pa, took in the worry lines and the slumped shoulders. 'Only Joe can make Pa so old,' Hoss thought wryly.

"Pa, Joe's goanna be fine. It's nothing new, ya know that. He'll sulk and fret 'til he gets ta Mr. Walter and then take one look at all them horses and forget all his worries."

"So you and Adam keep saying," Ben sighed, rubbing his face. "I don't understand what has him so upset this time. It's nothing new. He's had to go to Walter's before; in fact he normally loves to go. I know he hates being off the Ponderosa and he hate's it especially when we're gone. But he hasn't behaved like this in years….I don't understand," Ben said exasperated.

"Maybe he frustrated Pa," Hoss said simply. "He's so close to being able to go, he can taste it. Maybe he's just mad that he's still too young."

Ben smiled up at Hoss. Yet again he felt himself impressed with the simple insight and wisdom that his biggest son had. If you asked anyone they would all tell you that Adam was the cleaver son, but there were times, even with all of his book knowledge, Adam couldn't hold a lick to Hoss' wisdom. "Thank you son," Ben said earnestly and even managed a small smile.

Hoss smiled back and gave a wave to his Pa. "Night Pa, ya get some rest ya hear?" he said as he walked to the stairs.

"Don't worry Hoss, I will," Ben replied, as he watched Hoss disappear up the stairs. It was a long time before Ben made his own way to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the only conversation coming form Adam and Ben going over the Cattle Drive plans. Hoss ate greedily, listening but not saying very much. Joe however, just played with his food, only taking a bite when Ben looked at him.

For the most part, Joe tuned everyone out. He was tired, and his head hurt, so did his stomach. He felt bad, even for a Monday. 'Probably 'cause you were crying,' Joe thought with disgust. 'When are you just gonna grow up?' For a moment Joe wondered why his inner voice sounded so much like Adam, and ten he realized that Adam was talking to him.

"Joe, Pa's talking to you. You might want to listen," Adam said in a voice that didn't hide his disapproval. He was still angry at Joe's supposed tantrums and assumed that his younger brother was ignoring his family.

Joe gave Adam and angry flash of hazel eyes before he turned his attention back to his plate. He took a deep breath and for a moment Ben swore he could hear his youngest counting to ten. He had to hide a smile behind his napkin as he waited for Joe to relax.

"Sorry Pa, what were you saying?" Joe asked, looking a little calmer.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what is expected," Ben said eyeing his son, feeling a peg of worry because to his fatherly eyes Joe looked a little under the weather. 'Stop worrying, Joe's fine,' Ben scolded himself.

"Yes sir," Joe said with a tired sigh. He knew what was expected, he knew what he had to do. They'd only gone over it a thousand times. Why couldn't they just let him be? He really wasn't feeling up to this.

"I want you to go to school, come straight home and do your chores then head over to Mr. Walter's. He's excepting you a little after four. For the next week you're to ride here before school, do your morning chores, go to school, and come home for your evening chores then go back to Mr. Walter's."

"Yes sir," Joe replied simply.

"That means you'll have to be getting up earlier," Adam commented, again with the disapproving tone of voice. Every morning it took awake up call to get Joe out of bed, today, however, it had taken both Ben and Hoss to give that wake up call. It was just another tally against Joe in Adam's books.

Joe sent another glare at his brother before turning his attention back to his father. "May I be excused?" Joe asked through gritted teeth.

Ben frowned as he looked at his son's plate. Most of the meal had been untouched and he was sure that Joe was upset. He hated to see one of his son's leave angry. "Are you sure you're done eating?" Ben asked softly, hoping that the tone would sooth his youngest. But he knew just by a glance at Joe that it wouldn't help. Joe was so angry that he was visibly shaking.

"Yes," was the short reply, and Joe pretended not to notice the disapproving glare Adam was sending to him.

With a sigh Ben gave in, keeping Joe inside when he was worked up was like shooting a gun with bad bullets. "Very well son, go saddle your horse for school then come back. We're leaving after breakfast and I want time to say goodbye."

"Yes sir," Joe mumbled as he walked away from the table.

Outside, Joe quickly made his way for the barn forcing his temper down until he was sure he would be able to let it lose with no one watching. Once inside, he lashed out at the first thing he say, a hay bail close to the stables. Joe started pounding it with all his might, eventually feeling his anger draining and his arm tiring. With one last hit, Joe crumbled into the hay bail and shouted "I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one," Adam snapped from the barn door.

Joe spun around, surprised. He had been so concentrated on beating the hey bail that he hadn't heard anyone coming up. Now he was standing there facing his older brother who had caught him having a 'tantrum.' Embarrassment now helped to fuel his anger and he snapped at Adam, "What do you want?"

"I want you to grow up!" Adam snapped back. Only Joe could get him so worked up. Only Joe could make him lose his death grip on his emotions, and he hated it.

Adam walked up to Joe, stopping only a few inches from him. His plan was to use his height to intimidate his younger, smaller brother. It failed. Joe, whose anger was on a second wind, wasn't even impressed let alone intimidated.

"Leave me alone," he growled at Adam, his tiny hands balling into fists.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat," Adam snapped, ignoring Joe's anger. "So what if you're being left behind? What are you worried about? No one here to hold your hand? Learn to take care of yourself!" He spat in his younger brother's face. He was so angry at Joe for the carelessness he had been showing everyone as of late that he failed to notice the shocked look on Joe's face or the hurt in his younger brother's eyes.

"You're sitting here acting like your feelings are the only ones that matter, well they're not! Right now I could care less what you're feeling; you're not working yourself to the bone to make a living for us all! Pa's got the ranch to worry about; he's got the cattle drive to worry about! He doesn't need to worry about you!"

Joe stared at Adam, jaw dropped. Rarely had he'd seen his brother so angry and it always had the same stupefying affect on him. Adam for his part, now that his anger had abated some, finally saw the look on his younger brother's face. As quickly Joe could anger him, he could make him feel guilty and the hurt on Joe's face was more then enough.

"Look Joe," Adam began in a softer tone, "we all have to do things we don't want. Pa doesn't want to leave you. He doesn't want you to have to leave the Ponderosa, but he knows it has to be done." Adam tried to put his hand on Joe shoulder but the boy side step him.

"You think that I don't know that Adam? You think that I don't know about the cats that have been hunting the herd?! You think I don't know that all the ranch hands left for the mines or that the cattle's sick?! I know what's going on, I have eyes too ya know! Pa's worried, Hoss is worried, you are, and guess what so am I! You think you know everything Adam?! You don't know me!" Joe yelled at him, then pushed passed his brother and ran for the house.

With a sigh, Adam followed him. They reached the house at the same time and practically bumped into each other on their way in.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Ben and Hoss were at the condense getting the gun belts on and preparing to leave. Adam quickly followed suit while Joe grabbed his hat and books.

"Well there you two are, I thought we were going to have to look for you," Ben said lightly, but one look at his two sons was enough to cause him to sigh. Both Adam and Joe looked fit to be tied, and Joe was glowing red.

Hoss noticed as well and sent a questioning glance to Adam but said nothing about it. Instead he scooped Joe up into a 'Hoss hug' and spun him slightly. "Ya take care Short Shanks and I'll be seeing ya real soon. I want ta hear all about them horses at Walter's, ya hear me?"

Joe gave his brother a weak smile as he wiggled free. When he was back on solid ground he said, "Sure thing Hoss. Ya keep safe too, right?"

"Sure thing," the big man said with his wide gap tooth grin and ruffled the boy's hair.

Satisfied Joe turned to get his hat but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Joe," Ben said gently, "behave son, and no fighting. But above all, take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yes Sir," Joe mumbled starring at his boots, pretending not to see the glare that Adam was sending him.

"And Joe," Ben continued, "I love you son, and I'll be home soon."

"I love you too," Joe mumbled, and Ben winced because the reply seemed automatic.

Ben ruffled Joe's hair, saddened by the chillily-ness of the normally warm goodbyes. He watched as the boy shrugged on his favorite jacket and gathered his books and hat with little more then a backward glance at his brothers or father.

"Lil' Son hurry, Lil' Son be late fer school," Hop Sing called, now joining the family with Joe's lunch, "Here Lunch, hurry."

Joe gave Hop Sing a smile, knowing that the cook's fussing was his way of saying goodbye. He gave the small man a quick hug before turning to head out the door. He had just gotten it open and was about to exit when Ben called him back.

"Joseph, you haven't said goodbye to your brother."

With out thinking Joe replayed, "I said goodbye to Hoss," a comment that earned him a swat on the rear from his father, Joe spun wide eyed to face a glaring Ben.

"Enough sass young man, say goodbye to Adam," Ben ordered.

Joe blushed slightly, and backed up out the door and out of reach of his family. As he shut the door he called, without looking at him, "bye Adam," then was gone.

Ben shock his head as he stared at the now closed door, "That went well," he mumbled before turning to Adam. Adam was busy with his gun belt, a little hurt by Joe's actions, but not surprised. Ben waited for his son to finish and face him before he spoke;

"Did you have to fight with him right before we left?"

Adam just blushed and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hop Sing predicted, Joe was indeed late to school, arriving a few minuets after the teacher had rung the school bell for the start class. Standing in the doorway of the school, Mrs. Rachel saw Joe riding up, almost at a galloped.

"Tend to your horse and then hurry in Joseph," she called kindly. She knew that the elder members of the Cartwright family were leaving that day and could excuse Joe's tardiness, this time.

Joe did as he was told and soon found himself seated in the one room school house, even if his mind was somewhere else. Several times Mrs. Rachel had to shake Joe awake. At first she thought that his lack of concentration was due to his families' absence, but when she felt the heat radiating from the boy she started to wonder.

Some of the children from the ranch and farm families had been out of school and the doctor had been busy lately. She knew that the cattle had been sick and she also knew that the ranch and farm families often ate some of their own stock. She wondered if this had anything to do with the absents.

When she dismissed the children for lunch, she asked Joe to remain behind. Some of his friends snickered, thinking that he was going to get a lecture for sleeping in class, and a few of them patted his back as the left. Joe, cautiously, made his way up to Mrs. Rachel's desk and as innocently as he could asked, "Yes ma'am?"

Rachel smiled good heartedly, instantly relaxing the boy, "You have done nothing wrong Joseph. I just want to know how you are feeling? You seem a little under the weather today."

Joe shrugged, "I'm ok I guess." It was a lie though, his head and stomach hurt something fierce and he was so tired, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Mrs. Rachel studied him, knowing very well how stubborn all the Cartwrights were, and she knew for a fact that Joe was most often the stubbornness. "Well, then if that is the case, could you please stay awake? I know that math is not an entertaining subject, but you are expected to learn it."

Joe blushed and shrunk a little, "Yes ma'am."

"Very well, go ahead and eat."

Dismissed, Joe had to force himself not to run out of the class room. Grabbing his lunch pail, he trotted his way out. His best friend, Mitch, was waiting by the door, a grin spreading on his face when he saw Joe.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Joe gave Mitch a weary smile, "Yeah."

The two boys fell into a pleasant silence as the walked stride for stride to their usual spot under a big oak by the stables. They took a seat and both began to rummage in through their lunch pales. While Mitch nearly devoured the entirety of his lunch in two bites, just looking at food made Joe feel sicker.

"You alright?" Mitch asked curiously, he knew Joe wasn't a big eater, but he never really had a complete lack of appetite.

"Yeah, I guess," Joe sighed as he shut his pale.

Mitch watched as Joe just picked through his meal for awhile before he rolled his eyes and demanded, "What's wrong?"

Joe sighed and looked past his friend for a moment before talking. "I don't feel good," he finally admitted.

Mitch face broke into a silly grin and he looked at Joe lopsided, "'Course you don't, it's Monday." The grin subsided a bit when he noticed that Joe didn't seem to get the joke.

"I don't know Mitch….I don't feel good and pa ain't home…" Joe continued, finally looking at his friend.

"Got cha, I know how that feels. Like when I'm hurt and Ma's in town or something…that'll make anyone blue," Mitch said, understanding completely.

The two sat in silence for awhile and Joe manage to eat most of his lunch before the bell rang.

"Think you got a cold?" Mitch asked out of the blue as the two made their way back to the school house.

"What?" Joe responded, confused.

"You said you weren't feeling good, you think you got a cold? I mean look around, everyone else does."

It was true, Joe noted, that a lot of the kids seemed to be missing. It had been that way for about a month, and Joe had heard his father and brothers talking about the 'illness' for awhile now. For a moment a peg of fear struck Joe as he thought about what Mitch asked, but he forced himself to relax and say, "No, I'm probably just tired."

"Dang, and here I was hoping I could catch it before Thursday spelling test."


	5. Part Two

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Joe managed to stay awake for the rest of class and did as his father had instructed. He went first to the Ponderosa and tended to the remaining horses and cattle. After about two hours he then headed to the ranch of Mr. Walter, who was waiting with him on the front porch with a smile.

"Howdy Littl' Joe," Walter said as he held the rains for Joe.

Joe gave the elderly man a smile and a hug, his crankiness diminishing upon seeing his adopted Grandpa. "Howdy Mr. Walter, how're you?"

"Oh, I'm jist fine, jist fine. And I got a treat fer you! Now you take care of ya horse and get yur things in yur room. Then ya meet me by the coral…oh ya'll git a kick outta this Joe!" Walter said with all the eagerness of a child.

Joe grinned as he took in the elderly man. Walter was wrinkled face and bald as ever, but his child like glow made him seem forever young. He wore his normal work cloths and boots with that same old gray, dingy hat that Joe had given him three years ago. His skin was weather beaten and his hands were rough with work, but every line on his face had been earned and there was more laugh lines then frown lines and he always seemed happy.

"Alright, be there in a minuet," Joe said and he set about the tasks. Ten minuets latter Joe was standing by Walter at the coral staring at a magnificent gray stallion.

"Found him by your place. Came off the wrong side of a fight, had busted rump and two lame legs," Walter said with pride.

"He don't look lame to me," Joe said as he made his way to the coral to get a better look at the horse that was galloping around.

"He aint anymore, that's fer sure. Took me four weeks to git 'im up and around, but once his rump got better his legs were jist fine," Walter said, now glowing pride. "I think he's ready to be broken, what you think?"

"His left leg is dragging just a bit," Joe responded looking back over his shoulder.

"Hmmm….but it don't seem to be bothering him none," Walter concluded as he came up to Joe's side.

"Nope, sure don't," Joe gave Walter a big grin and asked, "Have you named him yet?"

"Not yet, thought I'd leave that to ya. Ya see Joe, I have a rule that I live by when breaking horses. Don't name a horse until you've broken it 'cause a wild horse with a name is just as good as lame. But Joe, 'm to old to be breaking horses, and as you pointed out the legs dragging on this one, so I was figuring that I'd teach ya what I knows."

Joe's eyes lit up and his face broke into the widest grin that it could manage. For a moment he couldn't think of anything to say, but only for a moment. "Really?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Joe exclaimed as he hugged the elderly man.

Walter laughed and returned the hug for a moment before pushing Joe back and saying, "Now go git yur saddle from the barn and we'll get started."


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the week that was to be the course of things. Joe would wake up, ungodly early it seemed to him, to ride out to the Ponderosa and do his chores. He'd then go to school, only to return to the ranch to do his afternoon chores and then to Mr. Walter's where he would ride the stallion. The only break in Joe's routine was that more and more of Virginia City seemed to be disappearing and the class was getting smaller and smaller. This didn't bother the boy any though, he was too excited about his bronc busting lessons and riding the stallion to really care.

As far as the bronc busting went, Joe was a natural. He was so easy and confident in the saddle that it didn't take long before Walter declared that Joe could name the horse. This was a big honor to the young Cartwright and it took him an entire evening to think of a fitting name. He just sat out on the coral fence watching the stallion move until Walter came to fetch him to bed.

"I think I got a mane for him Mr. Walter," Joe said happily as Walter helped him down from his perch.

"Really now? Let's hear it," the old man said kindly.

"Wally, I think he's a Wally," Joe said as the stallion trotted over to him and stomped his hoof in agreement.

"Oh really? Wally hey?" Walter said with a glint in his eye as he watched Joe pat the stallion that was nudging him lightly.

"Yeah, Wally. You see Mr. Walter…." Joe started, but a wave of the old man's hand silenced him.

"Hush Littl' Joe," he said kindly and took hold of the boy's hand, "If you explain it the magic's gone. It's enough that you understand and that the horse likes it." The last part of Walter's sentence was lost in a coughing fit as the old man doubled over trying to get his breath back.

"Are you alright Mr. Walter?" Joe asked, worried. For the last week he'd noticed that Walter had been looking tired and warn and in the last few days he had developed a cough that left him winded.

Walter waved the boy's concern away, "I'm fine littl' Joe, jist a bit of dust is all. Come on to bed. You'll need your strength tomorrow; I've another horse fer you."

Joe's worried face lit up with glee at the news, "Really?! I can break another one?"

"Well, not yet, you've got to train Wally here first, then ya get to break the next one. But a boy with your talent shouldn't have no problems with at least starting that second horse tomorrow."

"Talent?" Joe asked curiously as he and Walter stepped into the small ranch house.

"Joe, you've got jist about the most natural talent that these old eyes has ever seen. There aint been nobody in all my years that took to horses as quick as you did. You jist seem to know what they's thinking and how they work. Aint seen nothing like it," Walter confirmed just before another coughing fit took him.

Joe gave a devilish smile as he headed over to his room, trying to ignore the ominous sound of the hacking, and when Walter was don h said, "Papa always says I'm half horse."


	7. Chapter 7

"Now Pa, you're still not frettin' about lil' Joe are ya? It's been a week now and I'm sure he's fine," Hoss said to his father as the three Cartwrights sat around a camp fire. They had just spent a week full of hard riding and stressful moments to reach their goal of free pasture land a few miles out of Sacramento where their buyer, an old friend of Ben's, Jimmy Walker, would meet them in the morning to buy their cattle.

"I'm worried 'bout all kinds of things Hoss, not just Joe," Ben replied as he looked at all the hustle and bustle around him. The cowhands were moving in well choreographed dances, some cleaning up dishes, some chopping wood, some tending to horses, some securing the tents one last time before they went to sleep, and still others preparing for their watch shift. This week had proven to Ben why the men in him company had been with him for long and why he trusted them impeccably.

The week had started off peacefully enough, but by the first night they were facing a mama lion and her cubs. The cats managed to kill off five calves over two nights before they were able to stop them. There was the rock slid that had nearly caused a stampede.

If it hadn't been for one of Ben's foremen, Hank, and his quick thinking they would still be gathering the cows. Even still, Hank took a bad knock and though, thankfully, it wasn't serious it was enough to knock him out of commission for the rest of the trip. They left him at a way station a few days ago where the manager promised to make sure he got to Carson City.

Then there was the rain, which had followed them for the rest of the trip and had finally let up. But the biggest problem had been the cattle dieses that had been spreading throughout the Virginia City Ranches. So far seven cows had fallen to it and three more looked like they were sick. Ben had isolated them and now all he could do was wait.

He explained this to his sons finishing with, "This whole drive has been one of the worst one's in all my experience."

"Well, tomorrow it'll all be over and we can go home," Adam said, taking a sip from his coffee. The truth was, Adam had been ready to go home since the third day into the trip and it wasn't just because it was a miserable time. Ever since Joe and he had parted he'd been having strange dreams and uneasy feelings. Not one to believe in such things, he still couldn't help but feel they were premonition of danger and he was beginning to fear for his little brother. All he really wanted to do right now was wrap the boy in his arms and see for himself that Joe was just fine.

He looked over his mug's rim to Hoss. The big man read the worry in his face like only he could and gave that reassuring smile that worked of so well. "Both of you are frettin' over nothin'. Joe's fine, and the cattle drive weren't no worse then it's ever been. Jist seems so is all. You'll see. Tomorrow's Saturday, Mr. Walker will insist that we go to dinner, and we'll give the men their wages and let them go have a night. Then by mid week we'll be home."

"I hope so Hoss," Ben said as he started into the fire, "I really do."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day dawned bright and cheery, but the cowmen in the camp gave it a fleeting thought as they set about their work. Hop-Sing could be heard yelling in Chinese at two cowhands who hadn't cleaned up before they came to get breakfast. Men were breaking down their camps and tending to the animals. Thankfully none had been lost over night. A rider was sent off to the Walker's ranch to inform them that the Ponderosa Cattle was here. All in all it was a normal morning for the men.

By noon, all the chores had been done and the men sat dozing in the sunshine. Only a few were up to keep watch, and those few included Ben and Adam.

"What's taking Walker so long?" Ben asked nobody.

"I don't know Pa," Adam responded, more to say anything then out of necessity. A few more moments of silence passed between them before Adam spoke up, "What's Joe's favorite dime novel?"

"What?" Ben asked, surprised.

"I want to get him something, to apologize," Adam said, a little begrudgingly.

"Well, can't you get him something other then that trash?" Ben grumbled, though secretly he was pleased.

"Yeah, but I figured he'd take anything else as a slap in the face."

"You're probably right," Ben said with a chuckle, "He likes the White Rat right now."

"The White Rat?" Adam asked confused.

"Yes, it's about a boy a little bit younger then Joe who gets lost in the wilderness and adopted by some Indianans. They named him White Rat because of how small he was and they raise him as an Indian. It's actually one of the better dime novels, they don't make the Indianans' out as savages, and the writer is better then the others."

Adam smiled and asked with a chuckle, "And how do you know this?"

Ben blushed some, "He left one on the coffee table and I picked it up. I guess I wanted to see what had him so enthralled. Here comes Jimmy now." With that the conversation was over and Ben made his way towards the in coming riders, leaving a laughing Adam to catch up.

There were several riders coming in, but only three broke away to enter the camp. One was Jud, the hand Ben had sent out to get Walker, one was Walker, and the other was a man Ben hadn't seen before.

"Howdy Ben!" Walker said cheerfully as he dismounted. Walker was a handsome man, with graying hair and a good, healthy build. It was simple to tell that he was a hard working man by the lines in his face, but it was also simple to tell that he was a caring man by the wide, warm smile.

"I see you have Hoss and Adam, but no Joe? When does the wild horse start coming on these trips?" Walker commented as the two boys come up to flank their father.

"When I can tame him," Ben said with a smile as he took the offered hand. "It's good to see you Jimmy. Jud, glad to see you safe, go on and get lunch."

"Already had some sir. Mrs. Walker fed me while we were waiting for the doc," the hand replied as he took hold of the newly freed horses. "I'll take care of the horses sir." With that he was gone, but there was something in his manor that made Ben nervous.

"What's this about a doctor, Jim?"

Walker moved to the side to allow an elderly man to walk up. The man was a friendly looking gentleman, much like Paul, except that he was a bit bigger around. "Ben, this is Phil, he's one of them vet's from out east. The Cattle Board has hired him to inspect all Virginian beef."

"Mr. Cartwright, I promise it'll only take me an hour or two to clear your cattle for sale," the man said as he shock hands with Ben.

"I don't understand Jim. I mean, yes we've had a wave of sickness among the herds, but an inspection?"

"The dieses spreads to human's and can cause a town wide epidemic. It happened in several places near us, whole families wiped out. They think it's because of the meat. It's a nasty way to go Ben, I've seen the results. I was the one who recommended the inspections to the Board," Jim said, seriously.

"But how can it spread from cook meat?" Adam asked.

"It's not the cooked meat I'm worried about, it's the meat that's stored and the slughtering that has me worried. All that fresh blood, not only does it get everywhere on the butcher but it attracks flies. The flies spread it everywhere. All it takes is one bite from an enfected fly and that's it. then it spreads like fire through out a whole town. That's what I'm worried about," the doctor said.

"Aint there nothing to be done for 'em?" Hoss asked.

"Seems not," Walker said, "See you don't even know you have it until you're to weak to help yourself and by then you've spread it to others. The best way to stop it is to prevent it."

"Then by all means. What do you need us to do?" Ben agreed.

"Oh, just take a couple of your hands and send me a bovine one at a time. Won't take long," the doctor reassured.

The doctor was true to his word and with in three hours he had examined all the cattle. Besides the three that Ben had set aside, he had pulled out four more, but other then that he was satisfied.

"You were right to isolate those three, it would have been worse if you hadn't. Now, I'd like to ask if I could buy them off you. Those eight could tell me more about this whole thing and help me save some of the cattle around here. I'm willing to pay three quarters price for them."

"That sounds fair Pa," Adam spoke up. He was tired and sweaty after assisting the doctor with the examines, but he was pleased to have had the chance to talk to someone from Boston again.

"It does. They're all yours," Ben agreed and he turned to Walker. "Are you still willing to buy the herd?"

"Yes, and for the same price as always. Provided you and you're boys can help herd them home. Maggie's been cooking all day; she's bound to have a feast for the Army whipped up by now."

"Sounds good ta me, I'm plum near starved," Hoss said with his wide gapped tooth grin causing the other's to laugh.


	9. Part Three

Saturday morning brought a groggy Joe. He awoke a little after sun up feeling worse then he had been all week. His body ached, his head throbbed, and his eyes felt grainy. But worst of all was his throat. It felt tight and swollen, not to mention soar. And when he tried to drink water it burned and made him gag.

Joe looked out at the gloomy day and sighed, 'Still have to feed the horses.'

The boy forced himself to climb out of bed and get dressed. He went out into the main room of the house to wash his face before leaving and was surprised to see that Mr. Walter's wasn't up yet. "Mr. Walter's?" Joe called, but when he got no reply he shrugged. The elderly man had been complaining that he needed some more sleep lately and Joe thought he was just sleeping in. With out bothering to check on the old man, he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it then left for his home.

He made his way slowly to the ranch. He really wasn't feeling well enough to be out of bed but he didn't have a choice. His was expecting him to do his chores and follow his orders and now was not the time to disappoint him.

'Pa,' Joe thought, 'I wish you were here, you always make me feel better.'

With a stab of guilt, Joe remembered the childish way he treated his family before they left and he hung his head shamefully. "Adam's right, I am a spoiled brat," Joe told his horse, who nickered in reply. "Why can't I just grow up?" Again the horse nickered in reply and Joe sighed. "Thanks," he said and resolved himself to apologize to his family upon their return.

His home insight, Joe speed up the pace a little and soon reached the ranch. He set about his chores with little energy and enthusiasm, but still managed to sound cheerful for the horses. By the time he was done, half the morning had passed and he was nearly dead to rights. He dragged himself to his horse and mounted, setting off at a snail's pace back to Mr. Walter's.

By the time Joe reached the ranch he had gone from bad to worse. His head was throbbing and he had, had to stop once or twice to vomit and regain his balance. Now, it was all he could do to stay in the saddle. He slid off his horse and nearly crumbled to his feet. After a few minutes, he regained his balance and managed to take his horse into the barn.

Joe was surprised to see that the animals had yet to be fed for the morning and were all acting nervously. With a sigh, Joe once again took care of the horses and mocking out the stalls as best he could before heading inside.

The house was dark; there was no fire, no breakfast, and no movement. There was no sounds coming from any of the rooms, his note was untouched; the whole thing was very eerie. "Mr. Walter?" Joe called, winching at the pain in his throat.

There was no reply.

Cautiously Joe walked over to Walter's door and knocked. He didn't know why, but he felt like something was wrong and he started to get very nervous. There was no reply to his knock, so Joe knocked louder.

A groan came from inside, and the sound sent shivers up and down the boy's spine. Fearing what he would find, Joe peeked inside the room. He saw Walter lying on the floor, half dressed in overalls.

"Mr. Walter!" Joe exclaimed as he raced in, his weakness and nerves forgotten and replaced with fear driven adrenalin.

"Ja….Ja…Ooooo?" Walter asked, fever in his eyes.

"I'm here Mr. Walter, I'm right here," Joe said, putting his small hands on the man's shoulders. He gasped at the heat he felt there and looked his friend over worried.

"Wa….ter…." Walter managed to cough out, his voice sounding painful.

"Right, I'll be right back!" Joe said and bounded out of the room, glad that he could do something. He went to the kitchen and poured what was left of the drinking water into a glass and returned to Walter.

After helping the man to sit up, Joe held the glass for him as he guzzled the water down. "Not to fast, you'll make yourself sick," Joe sad as he took the glass away. "Mr. Walter can you walk?"

The man nodded, "Help…bed…."

Joe did as instructed and helped Walter up. It was a troublesome task, but eventually they were successful and Walter was on the bed. Again, Joe held the glass for him and he too a couple of sips.

"Mr. Walter, we have to get you to the doctor," Joe said once he had taken the glass away.

"To…weak…." Was the strained reply. Then the elderly man closed his eyes and his breath grew shallow.

"Mr. Walter," Joe said urgently, shaking him. "Mr. Walter, you can't go to sleep, you've got to eat something. Then you'll feel better and you won't be as weak. Then you can make it to the doctor. Mr. Walter wake up!"

The elderly man groaned and opened his eyes to slits.

"Don't go to sleep yet, I'll heat up some of yesterday's soup and then you'll feel better," with that Joe disappeared. He set about building up the fire in the kitchen and making sure that the soup was cooking. Then he went to the well and somehow managed to refill the water bucket in the house.

Once the soup was heated enough, he dished some out and filled another glass of water before returning to Mr. Walter. The elderly man had fallen into a kind of half sleep and Joe felt panic rise in him. He put the dished down on the dresser and went over to his friend.

"Mr. Walter," Joe said urgently, shaking him, "I have some food for you."

The only reply was a groan and Joe felt panic rise. Here he was about five miles from town with a sick man and no idea what to do. It was times like these that Joe wanted to curl up and let someone else take care of things for him, and for a moment that's what Joe decided he was going to do. After all, he wasn't feeling well either. Who could blame him?

'Adam could. Adam would blame me,' Joe thought, and with a sigh he forced his tiered mind to think. "He has to eat," Joe said, "They're always making me eat when I'm sick."

That being decided, Joe made his way to retrieve the dishes and brought them over. He some how managed to get the man prop up enough so he could drink and eat and set about force feeding him. It was a long and hard process and he only managed to get half a bowl of the soup in him, but Joe did it. And once again, Joe found himself at a loss for what to do.

The panic started to seep in again and the erg to curl up and hide was getting stronger.

_"No one here to hold your hand? Learn to take car of yourself!"_ Adam's voice echoed in Joe's thoughts.

"But it's not just me this time Adam," Joe whined, "I don't want to be the grown up…"

_"You're sitting here acting like your feelings are the only ones that matter! You're acting like a spoiled brat! Stop acting like one!" _

"Bt I'm jist a kid! And I'm scared! And I don't want to do this 'cause I don't want to mess up!" Joe cried, nearly in tears.

_"We all have to do things we don't want...but…it has to be done." _

With a sigh, Joe forced himself to think. "What does papa do when we're sick?" Joe asked up loud between coughing fits. "He puts us to bed…Mr. Walter's in bed…He gives us water and makes us eat….Mr. Walter's eaten…he puts a cloth on our heads…."

Joe pulled himself from his spot on the floor and dragged himself to the kitchen and grabbed a towel from the pantry. He soaked it in water and then managed to make it back to Walter's room. He carefully put the cloth on the man's head.

"This won't work," Joe said after several minutes of washing the man's face with out a response. "Have to get the doctor…" Joe's mind was sluggish and fever stricken. His energy was done for and the only thing that kept him standing was his stubbornness.

"I have to go get the doctor Mr. Walter," Joe coughed out, "I'll be back."

Joe left with more then a little reservations and made his way to the stables where he was faced with a new dilemma. Which horse did he take? While his horse was a good one, it was old and slow. Somewhere in his mind Joe knew that he didn't have much time and speed was important. But none of the other horses were ready to be ridden, except Wally, and even still Wally was barely saddle trained.

Sighing Joe dragged his saddle over to the horse and managed to get it on him. The horse started to become skittish and dance a bit but Joe had anticipated this. "Hey Wally," Joe said putting his hand out for the horse. It came eagerly, hoping for some apple pieces. "Sorry, none this time but I promise you a whole lot if you help me. Mr. Walter is sick and I need to ride you into town to get the doctor. I know that you're still new to this whole thing and you don't quite like having a rider, but I really need your help. Please."

The horse seemed to think about what he had said for a moment, before he went still, giving his consent to be ridden. Joe was to sick to be thrilled, and he just managed to swing up into the saddle once he got the horse out of the barn.

"Let's go," he urged and the two took off.


	10. Chapter 10

Doc Martin had his hands full. All his years of medical knowledge and practice were telling him that an epidemic was spreading throw Virginia City and it was going to be a bad one. So far ten farm families had been struck not to mention the ranch hands, farm hands, and butcher men who were all ill. And out of that group about eight of them had died.

What was worse for him though, was that he had no clue what this new killer was and thus had no way of stopping it. Sure he could treat the symptoms, but what good was that? All he knew for sure was that is started with a sore throat, then became a cough before graduating to flu like symptoms, and then finally, it grew into a phenomena like sickness before the victim ether recovered or died.

"What do you think Paul, should we close off the town?" Sheriff Roy Coffee asked the tired doctor as the two shared a cup of coffee in Paul's office.

"Not completely, no. It's too late to worry about the homesteads, but the stage and drifters should be turned away."

"How bad do you think it's going to be Paul?" the sheriff asked, worried. Coffee was a big, elderly man, who played Santa Clause every year and cared deeply about his city. He could handle just about anything the world could throw at him, except just watching people die.

"Don't you mean how bad is it?" Paul corrected before taking a drink, "It's pretty bad Roy. It's already killed eight people that I know off, sadly mostly children, and Lord only knows how many have it."

With a sigh, the old sheriff rose out of his seat and started to shuffle for the door, "I'll send the word around. Virginia City is closed."

With a heavy heart, Roy made his way to the telegraph office. He felt despair grip him as he looked at the almost abandoned streets of his fair city. People had taken to hiding away, hoping that whatever this was would just blow over. But that was a vain hope. The sickness was spreading faster then Paul could explain and what was worse was there was no help. All the doctor could offer was comfort and all the sheriff could do was offer order. But what order could be given to an unseen foe?

The sound of a galloping horse broke through Roy's thoughts as he neared the telegraph office. "Now who could that be?" he asked no one and raised his head to look in the direction of the sound. He was surprised to see a black and gray stallion making it's way up the road, and even more surprised to see it's rider was little Joe Cartwright. The boy was slumped over the horse's neck and barely hanging on. Even from the distance, Roy could tell the boy was sick.

"I'll be damned…" he mumbled as he went to catch the horse. The animal slowed as he neared Roy, unsure of what was going to happen. But the kindly old man whispered soothing words and offered nothing but a friendly hand, soon winning the beast over. "Hey there fella, easy there…" Roy said as he took the rains, "That's a good fella, that's a good boy. Let me see your rider."

The horse stood still as Roy gently lifted the sick boy from the saddle and took him into his arms. He was horrified by the condition that the boy was in; pale, feverish, disoriented, and barely conscious. He carried him, hurriedly, over to Paul's office, forgetting about all else.

Paul was just on his way out to make his rounds when he almost ran into Roy and Joe. He took one look at the boy and quickly stepped back into his office, not even bothering to see if the Sheriff was following. There'd be no rounds for him this evening, not with a boy that sick to tend to.

Roy had followed the doctor into his examine room and laid the boy on a table so that the doc could have a look. A soft groan escaped the small body and he started to fidget.

"Easy there son, you're alright now," Paul soothed as he began his examination. "Roy, I need some cool water and some of that fever medicine in the clear bottle."

Roy snapped to, and soon the two men were battling the fever of a twelve year. The cool water quickly served to revive the boy and he quickly started to groan.

"Papa…" he called weakly, "Papa…"

"Joe can you hear me? Paul said while trying to restrain the boy who was starting to thrash.

"Papa…"

"No Joe, it's doc Martin, you're in my office son. Where do you hurt?" Paul asked softly.

A few moment's later, Joe's fevered eyes seemed to focus briefly on the worried doctor's face. "Mr. Walter's sick…tried to help…I couldn't….told him to stay awake…." Joe coughed out weakly.

"It's alright Joe, don't you threat none. Ol' Roy here 'ill take care of Walter, you jist let the doc treat ya," Roy quickly comforted the boy.

"I want my pa…" was the last thing that Joe said before he slipped back into oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

Roy had never denied the fact that he was an ageing man, but never in all his years had he felt so old. After the Paul had made sure Joe was resting, he and left the youngster in the care of Molly Thatch, the towns midwife. The two made their way to Walter's ranch to see about the old man, only to find him dead.

"Poor Joe," Paul had mumbled as he put a blanket over Walter. "He tried everything a small boy could, and I even a few things that a boy wouldn't think of," the doctor said as he looked around the room at the wet rag and half eaten dishes, "and all for a dead man. He raced all that way for nothing. Walter was dead before he even left."

The thought of the little boy caring for a corpse sent shivers down Roy's spin. The two had made their way back in grim silence with the body in tow. The death toll was now nine and that was a number that weighed on the two elderly men. The mood didn't improve when they arrived back at the doctor's office ether.

"He's very sick Dr. Martin," Molly informed upon their entrance, "He started to vomit a little while after you left. He's thrown up everything he has and everything I've given him. He can't even hold water, poor lamb. And as if that isn't enough, his fever's gotten worse and he has chills."

Paul hurried into his examination room where Joe lay to check him over. H returned to the others a few minutes later with a tired and somber look to his face. "Roy, I need you to telegraph Ben and the boys. That little son of a gun in there doesn't have much of a fight left…The Cartwrights are the only ones I want to see come into this town. It's the only thing I can think of to save that boy."


	12. Chapter 12

"That was a fine meal Maggie," Ben complemented their hostess as she and her daughter set about clearing the table.

"I sure was Mrs. Walker," Hoss added, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

"You should know Hoss, you put half of it away," Adam teased.

"'Course I did Brother Adam, I need to store up fer the winter," Hoss returned with his wide gap tooth grin, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I for one am grateful for Hoss' apatite. Makes a woman feel good having a man praise her cooking," Maggie said as she handed her girl the plates.

"Oh mama, it's mot like you have to tie daddy down to make him eat!" the girl piped in. She was a cute little thing, much like her mother. Fresh faced, curly haired with big blue eyes. At sixteen, she was already quite a favorite of the town boys near by and as such both parents had become highly protective of her.

"Now, you have to understand Sissy, I have to eat your mama's cooking 'cause we're married," Jimmy said, his famous silly grin on his face. And that was to be the curse of the evening, polite and friendly teasing with charming conversation and a game of checkers or two. The kind of evening that made life slow down and gave a person time to relax and feel at ease. Little did they know the pristine of the evening would soon be broken.

It was a quarter to eight when the sounds of hooves could be heard racing into the yard. "Who in blazes could that be?" Jimmy asked the wind, his brow frowned in confusion, "Excuse me a moment, please."

The host got up from his seat next to his wife and made his way to the front door where he stood looking out. It took him a moment to recognize the man that was now dismounting from his horse, but once he did he called Ben over. "Ben, I think they've come for you."

Ben walked over to Jim, confused. "Charlie? What in blazes are you doing here?" he asked when he saw the rider.

Charlie, the Cartwright's long time foreman, looked worried and this simple fact gave Ben an ominous feeling. "I was checking into the hotel Mr. Cartwright when a telegram came for you. It's from Sheriff Coffee and it's about Joe sir," the foreman said as he handed over a crinkled piece of paper.

Ben took it and read it carefully at least twice; each second his face growing paler. Adam, who had moved to his father's side upon hearing Charlie's name, called softly, "Pa, let me look."

In a daze the father handed over the note, and it was Adam's turn to grow sick.

_Ben. (Stop.)_

_Walter dead. (Stop.)_

_Joe sick. (Stop.)_

_Hurry. (Stop.)_

"Hoss and I will ride into town and explain what's happened to Hop Sing and we'll get our stuff and some supplies for the ride home," Adam said as he handed the note to his younger brother.

Ben nodded, nearly absent mindedly. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and thought was impossible. In his mind he played back the last few weeks he had spent with Joe and tried to pick up on anything he missed. Any sign that the child had been sick or under the weather. The only thing that stood out was the moodiness of the boy that he had written off as worry for his family's departure.

"Pa, did you hear us?" Adam asked again.

"What? Sorry son, what did you say?"

"Do you want us to send a telegram to Roy while we're in town?" Adam repeated, understandingly.

"Yes," Ben agreed, and then a thought struck him, "Jim, you said this illness that has infected the cattle, it's in more then just one town? If I remember correctly the vet said it was on almost every ranch this side of the Rockies?"

Jim nodded his head, "He did. So far we've heard reports that five towns from here to Virginia City have it. What are you thinking Ben?"

"I'm thinking about how many of our neighbors have become sick back home and wondering if it could have anything to do with the cattle," then turning to his boys he added, "Boys, I want you to go to the vet and then the town doctor. Explain to them what's happened and that I think Virginia City had the cattle illness, ask them if they could give you any information possible. I'll take care of getting the supplies and telling Hop Sing. The sooner we can get all this done, the sooner we can get back to Joe."


	13. Part Four

It was three days of hard riding, stopping only to eat briefly and rest the horses, before the three Cartwright men made it to the Virginia City limits. However there their progress was slowed by a barricade of armed deputies.

"Sorry Mr. Cartwright, but you can't come through. Virginia city's closed," said a young man with sandy hair that Hoss and Adam knew a Jed.

"Dang burn it all Jed, my brother's sick!" Hoss exclaimed, the big man trying desperately to plead with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hoss, but in less the Sheriff let's you through, I can't. I'm sorry."

"I don't give a damn what you can or can't do, my boy is dieing!" Ben growled, ready to charge the man who stood before him and his baby. The only thing that stopped him was Adam's hand.

"Hank's coming," he said softly as his eyes focused in on the approaching rider.

"Hey there! Mr. Cartwright hurry! The Doc's waiting on you!" Hank called as he and his mount skidded to a halt, "Jed let 'em through."

"But Hank, the Sheriff…"

"The Sheriff said let them through. Now get outta the way," the deputy barked, startling the man enough to make him move. In no time the Cartwrights and Hank were racing into the town, towards Joe.

Roy was waiting for them in the doctor's office as soon as they arrived. The sheriff was grimed faced and tired. He couldn't even manage a fleeting smile for his old friend.

"How is he Roy?" Ben asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Doc's with him now. I'll have Hank take care of the horses," was the somber answer as he moved passed the worried family, giving each a friendly pat on the back.

Moment's later Paul and Molly emerged from the examine room to face the worried family.

"Paul?" Ben demanded, his eyes looking past him to the closed door.

"It's not good Ben. Not at all. So far the dead counts twelve and it's looking to add another. Joe's a stubborn cuss, just like the rest of you all, but he's just a boy. So far he's hung in there, but there's been no change. He's fever's the same, he can't hold anything in his stomach, and his lungs are congested. The only time he was even remotely lucid was when he first got here, and even then it was just long enough to tell us where Walter was. The poor boy tried so hard to save him…" Paul stopped in his speech to take a breath and fight the fatigue that had been consuming him lately. "Molly, would you be kind enough to get us some coffee and sandwiches?"

"Of course," the young woman said as she silently slipped past the men.

Paul waited until she left before he continued on about Joe's condition, "Ben, I doubt that he's got much more fight left in him. I'm sorry, I've done all I can…I don't think there's anything that can save him Ben."

The despair that Paul saw in the proud man's eyes was unbearable, and then to see it mirrored in the faces of the two young men that flanked their father…it made the doctor sick to witness.

"May we see him?" Ben asked after a minuet of silence.

"Of course, I think you better. You're the only reason that boy's hung in so long," Paul said softly as he moved out of there way.

As the three men shuffled past him, Ben mumbled a, "thank you," but Adam hung back.

"Doc," he said, once his family had disappeared, "while we were away, we learned from a friend that similar illnesses had been reported all over the west. In fact Sacramento came up with the idea to cheek over all the cattle that came into the town, and the doctor there had helped with some of the break outs in the surrounding areas. They did us a favor by writing down what they had learned about this disease and letting us pass it on to you." That being said, Adam pulled from his coat pocket a bundle of paper and handed it to Paul, "I hope it helps some how."

Paul looked at the bundle of papers like it was the Holy Grail, and he felt a flutter of hope race through him, "Thank you Adam. This is probably one of the best gifts an old country doctor could get."

But his gratitude was bestowed upon empty space. The eldest Cartwright brother had already slipped into the other room to be with his baby brother.


	14. Chapter 14

The Cartwrights were strong men who had survived more then their shares of tragedies. They had survived cattle drives, hard, long winters, dry, hot summers, and flooding rains. Life had been hard and had shaped them to be tough, but none of the three men in that room were prepared for what they saw.

Joe was pale with a sickly flush to his face. His skin was covered in a fine shine of sweet and the boy's body was visibly thinner. But what was more shocking was the fact that he was so still. The most energetic and hyper member of their family was now barely moving.

Ben ran a hand soothingly through his baby's hair, winching at the heat he felt. "It's alright now sweat heart, we're all here and you're safe now. Everything's going to be just fine."

After several moments of a heavy silence that was only disturbed by Hoss' sniffling Adam moved up to his father's side, Pa…."

"I should have known. He was upset, cranky. He was getting tired easier and coughing. I should have known he was sick. I didn't even think about it."

"None of us did," Adam jumped in when Ben stopped to take a breath, "It's not your fault, you can't know everything…"

"_You think you know everything Adam? Well you don't know me!" _The words echoed in Adam's mind now as he stood staring at the little boy who alone had the power to enrage and energies him at any given moment. Now that spark of life, the breath of fresh air, and the greatest head ach in his life was slowing losing the battle to live. And to think that the last words he had spoken to his brother were in anger was starting to overwhelm him with grief. The emotions were so strong that he felt the erg to run as fast as he could for as long as he could to get as far away as he could. But for his family's sake, he held his ground.

Hoss stood off to the side where he had a clear view of his father and brothers. The big man couldn't summon enough courage to look at his father and see the pain there, nor could he look to Adam for strength for he knew the older man was suffering as much as the rest. So the big forced himself to take in the shallow, haggard breaths of his baby brother and watch the little chest fight to rise and fall. Even though he could tell the boy was alive, he couldn't bring himself to touch the boy. He was to afraid that he'd brake him.

Ben was oblivious standing there next to his son. He had eyes only for Joe; his voice remained strong but soothing as he tried to coax the sleeping child awake. Inside his heart was dieing and the youthfulness that he had held onto for so many years was ebbing away from him now. He was standing on the edge of a vast void and finding himself leaning farther and farther over.

With a muffled sigh, Adam turned to Hoss, "Come on Hoss. We'll go reserve a room alright?"

Hoss just nodded and allowed Adam to lead him out of the room. On their way out hey ran into Molly who was just coming back in with their sandwiches.

"You boys have to eat," she told them firmly, but motherly all the same.

Adam nodded politely, "We will ma'am, but right now we need to get ourselves a room. Could you make sure that our father eats though?"

"Sure, and while I'm at it, I'll move the stars too," Molly grumbled with a wink, causing a small smile to play at the brother's lips. The two waited until Molly had disappeared into the examine room and they could hear her motherly voice addressing Ben.

"Come on Hoss," Adam said, relived that as long as Molly was here at least his father would eat.


	15. Chapter 15

For the next three days the Cartwrights moved in a steady rotation around Joe's side. Ben was almost always there unless Hoss or Adam could literally drag him away. Molly did her best to make sure that the three men ate and groomed up regularly while Doc Martins pocked his head in occasionally to check on Joe. When he could, Roy would stop by, but for the most part the family was left alone. That was probably for the best, for each passing moment drew them farther and farther into their living hell as they seemingly watched their baby die.

It was mid morning of the fourth day when it seemed that death would make its claim. As Paul completed his examination of Little Joe, he stood up, a grave set to his face. "I'm sorry Ben," Paul began taking a breath as Hoss and Adam moved in closer to their father. It had been clear to all present that some time during the night Joe had taken a turn for the worse. His breathing had grown irregular and shallower. His coughing fits lasted longer and he taken to coughing out small amounts of blood. He was no longer able to swallow and thus unable to take in water. His fever had seemingly grown and the flush to his cheeks had deepened.

"I'm sorry Ben, boys," Paul said again, "He' getting worse. There's fluid in his lungs. If his fever doesn't break soon…But it's been so high for so long I doubt it'll make any difference."

"What are you saying Paul?" Ben asked, nearly breathless with his fear.

Paul felt his heart flutter as he looked at the three men who had drawn in closer. Hoss was already balling, his big frame shaking with sobs. Adam had placed a hand on his father's shoulder, both offering support and restraint. As always the boy's face was placid and blank, but the look in his eyes gave him away. But it was Ben that Paul's heart broke for. "I'm saying that it's too late Ben. It'll be a miracle if Joe lives, and holy intervention if he suffers no ill affects from his ordeal. He's gone Ben; it's a matter of hours now. There's nothing I can do for him."

"So what are we suppose to do?! Give up?!" Ben hissed at the doctor, "Am I suppose to just watch him die?! Just sit here as my baby's life slips away?!"

"There's nothing to be done," Paul said again, keeping his voice level. Ben was lashing out at anyone near by, and Paul couldn't blame him. So far the death toll had risen to twenty and soon it would be twenty one. Though the illness seemed to be winding down, Virginia City was rocked to its core with the loss of so many.

"Not even those doctors' notes we gave you can help?" Adam asked after forcing his father to sit and leaving Hoss to make sure he stayed down.

"Adam, I have been over and over those notes again and again. They all say the same thing. The cause of the epidemic was traced to the cattle, and the first cases of human contraction were butchers, ranch hands, and farmers. All jobs that deal directly with cattle and more importantly slaughtering the beasts. Best that I and the other doctor's can tell, it was spread through the blood."

"But Joe doesn't slaughter cattle Doctor," Adam stated after a moment, "He's twelve."

"Yes, but you are a ranch and the dieses does spread from person to person. The first victims were family members."

"Then why aren't any of us sick?" Ben asked, after resolving himself to the chair, "If Joe was sick when we were home, why aren't we sick? If we have sick cattle, why aren't we sick?"

"'Cause we didn' slaughter none. We sold 'em to that doc," Hoss spoke up.

"And I'll bet you Joe had more exposure to it then you all did. The first time I heard word of this epidemic was when I was called to the farmers and ranches because the children were getting sick. If it spread from child to child then to child to parent, Joe wouldn't have been able to give it to you because you weren't there," Paul said softly.

A depressing salience filled the room for several minuets. Finally Hoss, always wanting to help, moved to his father's side and helped him to his feet. He fought back a shudder as he looked into his father's face which seemed to have aged a good twenty years, and said, "Come on Pa. You and me 'll go git some lunch and then sleep. You're gonna need ta rest ifin you're gonna be here to night."

"Yeah Pa," Adam added, "and I'll be here until you and Hoss return. I won't leave him once, and if anything changes I'll be sure to send for you."

Ben just nodded, his eyes never leaving his youngest as Hoss lead him from the room. Once gone, Adam took Ben's vacated seat and rubbed his temples. "There has to be something Paul," he began, eyes looking for support.

Paul sighed and shrugged, "I don't know Adam, all the reports I've read describe these exact same symptoms and progression. What's worse, is that none of it matches anything we know of."

"Well what do we know? We know that it was caused by the cattle, most likely from handling the blood. We know that the children of the farm families and ranchers were first to come down with it and they spread it to others. We know that it starts off like a cold and turns into something similar to the flu and finally phenomena. Vomiting, sore throat, high fever and coughing all accompany it through out the entirety of the sickness. We know that the medications have little affect. So how come that not all the victims died? What do the survivors share?"

For a moment Paul was silent as he pondered what Adam said. Then it was if a light turned on in his head and he suddenly felt like a giddy school boy, "Adam Cartwright you just gave m an idea!" he exclaimed as he raced out of the room. He returned moments later with the stack of papers that Adam had given him upon his arrival. "I over looked this because it seemed so trivial at first. But now it's the only thing that I think of. It's the only thing that all the survivors have in common!"

Adam felt his own heart race as he took the papers from the doctor and examined the sections that were pointed out. "They were all given ice baths?" he asked confused. "I don't understand."

Paul was to excited to be put off, "Their bodies were so hot that the ice was enough to shock their system! The shock to their system would basically cause their heart to flood with adrenalin and force their bodies into over drive, and as the ice cooled their energized heart would pump cooled blood through their system breaking their fever. And then for some reason when the fever was broken they began to recover. Of course that's only a theory, but…."

"But what do we have to lose?" Adam finished as he handed the papers back to Paul. "Let's try it," he said as he looked at his brother, "It just might be his last chance."

Paul nodded and looked at the two brother's for a moment, "If you'll excuse me Adam, I'm going to go see if I can find that mircal."


	16. Chapter 16

The doctor and Molly were gone, off to find enough ice to try the hair brain idea, leaving Adam alone with Joe for the first time since he had fought with Joe in the barn. For awhile all he could do was watch the boy. Taking in the sight of his sickly frame while his mind raged war with his emotions for control.

Eventual emotion won out and Adam found himself scooping the boy into his arms, making sure to keep him bundled. He cradled the child like he had done so many times when he was but a babe. It was something Marie had done when Joe was sick or hurt and Adam had continued. It was if by holding the boy in his arms he could make him better. Most of the time it worked.

"Oh Joe…" he sighed as he took in the tangled curls and angelic face. He softly brushed a stray curl out of his brother's eyes and for the first time in years allowed tears to fall. He sat in salience as he took in the horror of the situation and began to rock carefully.

Unexplainably, Adam felt himself grow angry. Angry at Walter for not noticing Joe was sick. Angry at his father and himself for not noticing Joe was becoming sick. Angry at his father for not checking in on the boy during the cattle drive, after all what was so hard about sending a wirer? He was angry at himself for the harsh words that had passed between them last time they spoke. He was angry about the icy goodbyes and for letting anger get between their love. And he was angry at Joe for getting sick and not telling anyone. He was just angry.

"What are you thinking Joe?" Adam said, recalling the words he had last spoken to the boy, "Are you thinking that you're feelings are the only ones to matter? Do you know how worried Pa and Hoss are? Do you know how upset they are? Do you know Pa is worrying himself sick about you? And Hoss is so worried he can't eat; _Hoss_ can't eat Joe. _Hoss. _And me…" Adam paused here to take a breath and force the tears back before continuing, "Me, I'm so worried I can't think straight. I don't know what to do little buddy. I don't know how to help you, or how to help Pa and Hoss. I don't know how I'm going to continue living if you're not around to annoy me. And how am I suppose to get to know you if you're not around? Huh? How am I suppose to get to watch you grow up and see you become a man if you go and die?"

There was no reply to Adam's request from the sleeping boy. Just the sound of the fall wind blowing out side the window.


	17. Part Five

Hoss was taking his turn by Joe's bed. He had come in during the middle of Paul, Adam and Molly, bathing Joe in the frigid water and at first had been enraged, thinking that they were going to kill the boy. It had taken several minuets for Adam to reassure him that this was going to help Joe not hurt him, but still Hoss had his doubts.

But with each treatment Joe's temperature seemed to decrease, for a time at least. Eventually his temperature would rise and Paul would have to immerse him yet again. This had been happening now for two hours or so when Hoss had had enough and left with the excuse to check on his father.

When he had returned, he found his brother cradling Joe in his lap and for a moment Hoss feared the worst. But a slight movement of Joe's hand quickly eradicated those fears.

"Adam go rest," Hoss said.

"I'm fine," Adam said shortly.

"No you aint, ya running yer self ragged jist like Pa. Won't do nobody or nothing any good if ya run yer self sick," Hoss declared.

"I can't leave him Hoss…I…" Adam's eyes sought out his younger brother's and for once he mad no attempt to hide the emotions eating away at him. "The last thing I said to him was grow up…"

"I know Adam, I know," Hoss said soothingly, "I know that ya feel guilty, we all do. But Joe here, he's smart. He don't ever stop knowing we love him and he don't ever believe we don't want him. Sure he has his rows with us, but give the ltil' cuss a time to breathe and he won't even remember what he was mad about.

Adam looked at Hoss grateful for the comfort and understanding. It took him a moment to digest Hoss' words of wisdom and clear his throat. And finally with a slight sob Adam said, "I just wish I could tell him one more time."

Hoss nodded, what was there to say? He couldn't ease his brother's pain any better then his own. He lowered his head a bit to give Adam time to gain control of himself before he pushed on.

"Adam, ya aint the only one what has words they want to say," he said simply looking at Joe's still form. There was a silence that fell between the two brothers as they both just watched Joe. Eventually though, the silence grinded on Hoss' nerves and he had to speak. "Is it working?" Hoss asked, nodding his head to the tub that was still full of water in the corner of the examine room.

Adam shook his head, "We've tried now for nearly three hours. His temperature's lower, but it hasn't broken. Paul thinks all we've done is bought him some more time."

"Go rest Adam, I'll git you if anything changes," Hoss said as he gently lifted Joe from Adam's lap.

"I suppose I could use some sleep," Adam grumbled reluctantly, knowing Hoss would carry him to the hotel if he had to. He stood and allowed Hoss to take his seat while he studied the pair of them. He wanted nothing more then to take all their pain, and worries away. He wanted to be able to make it all better like he use to. But he knew that there were no words, no books, and no amount of knowledge that could help. So he just stood there and watched them for a moment and tried to ingrain the look of how angelic Joe tucked safely in his brother's lap. Joe looked like Hoss had rocked him asleep and tomorrow he was going to wake up ready to go. It was a cruel illusion and Adam knew it, but he held onto it all the same.

It had now been two hours since Adam had left. Two hours of Hoss rambling on to his brother about nothing important. Two hours of the big man crying. Two hours of lonely despair. Two hours of imagining life without Joe.

"Dang gone it Short Shanks, yer gonnan make an ol' man outta the three of us. Pa's already getting' white hair from ya and Adam's getting wrinkles. Now that any way to treat yer family?" Hoss said, exhausted. He had laid Joe back on the bed sometime ago and moved to look out the window. Now he made his way back to his brother's side as he continued his monologue. "Ya know Joe, yer jist being plum selfish. I mean Hop Sing's was gonnan cook us biscuits and ribs with potato cakes and make his special sauce. And for dessert he was gonnan make us apple pie! And he was gonnan make fresh cider too! And I can just taste that food now…but we aint gonnan have it if we're stuck here baby sitting ya," Hoss said stroking his brother's hair.

It was several moments latter that Hoss heard the soft sigh. He paused in his motion and stared at his brother.

"Short Shanks?" he said timidly, so afraid he imagined the sound. "Joe can ya here me, it's ol' Hoss?"

Joe gave another sigh and turned his head into the warmth of his brother's hand. After days of Joe lying motionless and struggling to breath, this was amazing and the importance didn't escape Hoss. A silly grin broke out over his face and he rushed to find Paul.

"Doc! Doc! Come quick!"

Both Paul and Molly came rushing in, fearing that Joe had stopped breathing or worse. But one look at Hoss' face told them that their fears were misplaced.

"What's happened?" Paul asked as he came over to Joe and Hoss. He was trying his best not to give into hope.

"He moved Doc! He moved his head!" Hoss exclaimed as he moved out of Paul and Molly's way.

The two began to examine Joe carefully. Paul was pleased to find that Joe's color had improved and his temperature had seemingly dropped. His breathing had eased some and he was taking less frantic breaths. And Hoss was right, Joe was moving, in fact Molly was having difficulty holding him still. Though his chest was still congested, Paul was just glad his breathing was regulating it's self.

Paul looked up at Hoss with a smile, "Go get your pa and brother. I don't know how, but his fever's down and his breathing's improving. They're going to want to be here."

Hoss didn't need to be told twice, he raced out of the office and made his way to the hotel. He was so excited that he failed to notice Ben and ran right into him on the stairs.

"Hoss!" Ben bellowed, but Hoss ignored him.

"Pa, Joe's fever's down! His fever's down and he's moving! And his breathing's better!"

Ben stood there for a moment staring Hoss as if he was in a dream. He couldn't believe what Hoss was saying, just hours ago he was told there was no hope. "His fever's down?" he asked, terrified he was going to wake up any moment now.

"Yes sir, that's what the doc said! He wants you and Adam to git down there fast! I'm gonnan go git him now!" Hoss declared as he raced up to his brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Paul and Molly looked up as he heard foot steps outside. He and Molly were bending over Joe busy wiping down the boy's body with cool rags. "Good, you're here," Molly said before Paul could speak. "You can help us get him cleaned up and changed."

Paul laughed at the baffled look on Ben's face, "His fever's just broke. Help Molly get him changed."

Ben did as instructed and found himself amazed at how cool Joe's skin was now and was over joy to see the red patches that had dotted the boy's face were now beginning to fade. Molly left the boy in the care of Ben and Paul as she went in search of a new night shirt.

As Ben wrapped the frail body in a blanket, he heard a weak moan that made his heart flutter. "Joseph?" Ben said glancing up at Paul, "Joseph, enough of this. It's time to wake up. Come on son, open your eyes."

There was another moan from the boy in response.

"Joseph Francis that is enough. Now I gave you an order young man. Open your eyes," Ben said, a little sterner then before.

Joe groaned and twisted in his father's grip slightly, but still he refused to open his eyes.

"You heard Pa Joseph. It's time to get up," Adam said, startling Ben for he hadn't noticed his eldest sons enter. "For once do as you're told and wake up."

"Yeah Short Shanks, Hop Sing's shur gonna be mad ifin ya miss another meal. Sleepin' all day and night, who's heard of such a thing?" Hoss added.

Joe groaned and twisted again, but this time his eyes started to flutter.

"That's it boy, that's it. Come on Joseph, time to wake up," Ben encouraged as he shook the boy gently.

"Slowly, painfully slowly, Joe's eyes began to open. The flash of hazel, though glossy and unfocused, was worth more to the men gathered around him ten a hundred Ponderosas.

"Joseph, can you hear me?" Ben asked with a bit of hesitation. Paul had said that if the boy did manage to survive there was a strong chance of brain damage.

Joe's eyes focused on his father and Ben was reveled to see that they were now clear and fever free. "Papa…" Joe whispered breathy and flinched as the words passed his raw throat.

Paul quickly handed Ben a glass of water and signaled for him to replace Joe on the bed. Ben, again, did as instructed and then held his son up so he could drink. The boy drank greedily and had, had half the glass before Paul took it away.

"Not to fast son, you'll make yourself sick," Paul said lightly.

Joe just watched him wryly and snuggled down deeper into the covers.

"How are you feeling Joseph?" Paul asked while he examined the boy with a keen eye.

"Tired…" Joe said with a noticeable slur, and yawned to emphasis the point.

"How can you be tired Short Shanks? You've bin sleepin' fer the last few days," Hoss teased.

Joe turned his hazel eyes to his brothers and gave them a puzzled look, "Aren't ya suppose to be on the drive?" Another yawn escaped the boy and his eyes fluttered.

"We came home to see you," Adam said with a wide smile that he didn't even bother to try and hide.

Joe returned the smile and nodded. He was too tired to care what was going on, all he knew was that everyone was home and everyone was smiling. Another yawn escaped followed by a gargled and slurred, "I'm tired…."

"Just a minuet Son, are you hungry? Think you'd like to try some broth?" Paul asked before the boy could shut his eyes.

"Not really…" Joe mumbled as he drifted off.

Paul shook his head and said, "Ben, keep him awake until I get back. The boy needs something in him.


	19. Chapter 19

It took several weeks for the epidemic to end and quarantine to be lifted. By then there were forty dead and not a signal family that wasn't affected. Virginia City seemed to run on autopilot for a week or two as they tried to come to terms with the mortality of the situation. The dead were buried, some of them in plots, most in a mass grave. Whole families were buried on their property and their former homes burned for fear of contagion. Shops did their best to restock their shelves; shop owners having a difficult time trying to convince the stage companies that the epidemic was over. In all, it was a very grim time for everyone. But for the Cartwrights, there was a glimmer of hope that grew stronger everyday.

Joe was well enough to return home. The fever hadn't returned and the cough was just about gone. Each day he was becoming more and more alert and active. When he wasn't sleeping he was complaining about being cooped up and it fell onto old Hoss to entertain him.

"Whys can't I goes home?" Joe slurred a bit crossed.

"'Cause the Doc hasn't said ya could yet. Now, do ya want the red checkers or the black ones?" Hoss would say patiently while Ben, Adam, and Paul looked on worriedly.

"My best guess, and the only reason I can offer, is that the fever did more damage then I first thought," Paul said one afternoon as the three gathered in his office.

"What kind of damage Paul?" Ben asked, his heart nearly stopping. He had just gotten his son back; he didn't think he could handle another crisis.

"Well, you noticed that his words are slurred, and his left side seems to sag. His left eye's gone a bit lazy to boot. Plus his memory lose," Paul said with a sigh.

"But isn't that normal after a fever as high as Joe's was, doesn't it go away?" Adam asked from behind his mask.

"Yes, it sometimes occurs in children after a fever, but it also occurs after a stroke and with how sick Joe was and how close to death he was it's quite possible that he had a stroke."

The room stilled for a moment as the news sunk in. Each man there knew very well what a stroke was capable of. The horror of the idea that a twelve year old boy could withstand something that killed grown men was overwhelming and threatened to suck the father and brother into new pits of nightmares.

"Is there anything that can be done? Anyway to help him recover?" Adam asked after a minute or two.

Paul thought for a moment, going over his various medical texts in his mind. He wanted to be certain before answering, not only because he hated to give false hope, but this was a close friend's son that he was attempting to cure. More importantly this was a little boy who was possibly facing life as a cripple if he didn't get this right.

"There have been some therapies that seem to work. For his eye I could put a patch over the right one to see if it could strengthen the left. Making him walk and use his arm and keeping him reasonably active might help him regain the strength in his left side. But nothing to much Ben, no chores for awhile, just light exercise. As for his memory, I'm not sure that he'll ever get it back but you can always try just seeing how much he remembers."

"That seems simple enough," Ben said a bit distracted. It was no secret where the father wanted to be at the moment and both Paul and Adam could take the hint.

"Tell you what Pa, Hoss and I will head home and tell Hop Sing we're bringing the scamp back tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll want the notice and besides, I'm tired of Hotel beds and Café food," Adam suggested.

Ben smiled at his eldest son gratefully, "That be most appreciated Adam, thank you."


	20. Chapter 20, the end

It was a chilly night about a week before Christmas. Outside snow covered the ground, it's glitzy surface broken by foot prints, snow men and the occasional snow angle. Inside the Cartwright home, the main room was decorated with pine greens, missal toe, and a handsome tree. The stockings were hung neatly, gifts were gathering under the decorated tree. Eggnog and cider wafted through the house as well as the smell of ginger bread. The Ponderosa had all the airs of 'Merry Christmas,' but the men inside it were anything but merry.

Joe had not been making as rapid progresses as they had hope. His sight had returned basically to normal, he still had to wear the patch occasionally though, and his arm was also improving, but his leg wasn't. He had to use a crutch wherever he went and he wasn't allowed to ride alone, both constant embarrassments to the independent boy. And it just seemed that no matter what Joe couldn't walk on his own.

As a result, you had one very cranky little boy who was quickly pushing his family to their last nerve, though he and Adam had managed to make amends.

"I don't remember very much of that happened, but I remember you," Joe had told his older brother as he sat in his lap one afternoon reading _Moby Dick. _It was a bit chilly out and the fire had been warm and inviting, so much so that Adam found it fitting to pull out an old favorite. Joe had limbed over to him to ask for some homework help and somehow the two had just ended up reading.

"Don't remember very much about what Joe?" Adam asked.

"Remember about being sick, I don't remember the day I rode into town and I don't remember…" Joe paused here and Adam could imagine the play of emotions going through his younger brother's head. Joe had taken Walter's death quietly, sinking into a slight depression for sometime. Adam knew that the boy felt guilty about Walter as well as a great loss and he knew there was no way to convince the boy that he wasn't at fault. That he had done something most men twice his age could have done, so instead he just gave the boy a light squeeze and waited for him to continue in his own time.

"I don't remember Mr. Walter really being sick. But I remember being tired and I remember wanting to give up and just letting Pa take care of everything…."

Adam smiled at this, "Even though he wasn't there?" he teased.

Joe giggled, "Well, I had a fever…."

"Uh huh," Adam said, that same teasing tone in his voice.

But Joe grew serious again, "I didn't want to do anything Adam 'cept sleep but I knew I had to go and get help. I didn't want to but I was the only one who could ride. Still though, I had to convince myself to go and do it, and that's when, I guess, I remembered the fight we had before you left."

Adam felt a wave of guilt at Joe's statement. To him, the fight had been hanging in the air like dead weight the entire time Joe was sick. Now it seemed that it was time to confront it. "Joe, I didn't mean what I said…I 'm sorry, I know the word hurt."

Joe looked up at his brother with a considering look a moment before settling down again and saying, "Don't be sorry, those words kept me alive."

Adam was taken aback by the statement and sat speechless for moment. "What do you mean Joe?"

The boy shrugged, "Whenever I felt like giving up I heard you telling me to grow up and stop thinking of myself and I didn't want to disappoint you so I kept going. I should say thank you to you Adam. So what happens to Ishmael?"

And with that the brothers' fight had been resolved and the weight had been lifted. Latter that night Adam would wonder at not only the simple intelligence of his younger brother, but the frank nature that he had. But that had all been weeks ago, and now the boy's nature was causing the men of the house the biggest head ach. Hoss, currently, was the only one who could stand to be around the boy for more then five minuets, and even his peaceful, easy going way was being pushed to it's limits.

"He can't go on behaving like this!" Ben said frustrated one night after Joe had gone to bed. Adam, Hoss and he were gathered in the main room for an after dinner drink and to discus Joe.

"He's goin' through a hard time Pa…" Hoss started before Adam cut him off.

"It's true, but he has to learn how to deal with things better."

"Well, it's got to be hard fer a yung-in to be held down by something, specially Joe who has more gumption then most," Hoss was quick to counter.

Ben sighed and silenced the two brothers before they got into an argument with a wave of his hand and a few words, "You're both right. Joe can't keep moping around and we have to understand his own frustration. Heck, I'm frustrated for him. I'll see Paul tomorrow to see if there's anything else we can try. But for now, it's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow. Christmas is in three days and we still have a gathering to plan and gifts to buy for the men. I suggest we try to get some sleep."

Thee was no argument from anyone as they silently shuffled off, each one of them walking by a quilt that was neatly folded over the back.

Up stairs, while the older men were settling in for the night, little Joe was waking up. It was a chilly night and he had only a top cover for a blanket, his quilt being left down stairs after it had been taken down there earlier that day. Now he was cold and in his sleep riddled mind there was only one solution that he could think of, to get up and go. Never did it enter his mind that his leg was bummed; never did he think to reach over next to him and grab his crutch. He just got up and went. It was slow going and he stumbled slightly and on the stairs, knocking into things and making a lot of noise (enough noise to wake his eldest brother and father) but he made it. The quilt was heavy to his sleep weighed body and he started to drag it across the floor and headed back to bed.

He didn't get very far before he ran into his brother and father who were rushing down the stairs to see what was going on. It was hard to say who was more surprised, Joe or his family.

"Joseph, what are you ding out of bed?" Adam asked as he reached out and took hold of the boy before he fell down the stairs.

"I was cold and I needed my quilt," Joe said simply as he focused on regaining his footing.

"Joseph…Joe…look at you…" Ben said, taking hold of his son.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, worried now that he looked sick or hurt in some way.

"Where's your crutch son?"

Joe looked around for the wooden limb and shrugged, "I guess I left it behind in my room."

"Joe do you know what this means?" Ben asked as he scooped the boy into a hug, "it means you don't need it anymore! It means you can walk without it again!"

For a moment nobody said anything, giving the realization time to sink in and then at the same time Adam and Joe let out a cheer and the three men broke out into a fit of laughter, causing enough noise to awaken Hoss. The big man came rushing to the stairs, hair messed and sleepy eyed, trying to figure out what in blazes was going on. It didn't take him long to figure out when he saw Joe standing on the stairs without his crutch and Adam shouted out, "He can walk again Hoss! He can walk again!" It was Hoss' turn to let out a hoot and then scoop the boy up into his arms, causing new waves of laughter.

And that was the way it would go for the rest of the season. Joe spending more and more time moving around and venturing farther and farther from the house. Every step making his smile grow; every stumble or slip making him laugh. For the rest of the family they couldn't ask for more then that; the sound of his laugh, his beaming smile and the sounds of his footsteps.

It was all that the family could ask for, and all that they needed.

The End.


End file.
